A New Kind of Family
by iLuVmYeViLpSyChOs
Summary: Jackilyn Quinn is the abandoned daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn. What happens when our favorite Batfamily takes her in? Cuteness, family bonding and action.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was watching Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker the other day, and you know how at the end of it (SPOILER ALERT) Harley Quinn goes to pick up her grandaughters and many people assume she had a kid with the Joker? Well after it I was watching the first Young Justice episode and Robin says "No thanks, the batcaves crowded enough." and this little plot bunny popped into my head so here we go!**

**Oh and eventual Spitfire, DickxBabs, M'gannxSuperboy and maybe I'll through in a few others...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman franchise or Young Justice and I never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 15<strong>**th**

A sharp gasp escaped from the young woman's lips as she stared at the object in her hand. She willed herself not to sob; after all, she was in the woman's bathroom. _Pull yourself together Harl. Breathe in and out. In and out. _She thought to herself, closing her eyes in an effort to calm down. It took her a few minutes but she calmed down enough to stop the chocking sobs threatening to spill.

"Dr. Quinzel?" her boss, Joan Lelane, called as she opened the door.

"I'll be right out," Harley managed to say without her voice cracking.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" the kind doctor asked, "Maybe you're not completely over that nasty case of the flu you had last week."

"I'm fine r-really," Harley said, cursing to herself when the crack in her voice betrayed her.

"Harley?" Joan asked softly, knocking on the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing-," Harley gulped back tears.

"Harley, open the door."

"I-I…." the tears began streaming down her cheeks and she began gasping.

"Harley, open the door. Let me help you," Joan said softly. Harley grasped the lock and slid it open with her empty hand. The tears were blinding her, making Joan's face a blur as she hugged her, "Tell me what's wrong Harley."

"It's-…. I-….the-…." Harley couldn't stop her sobs enough to tell her kind boss so she held the object of her torture out to the raven-haired woman.

"Oh Harley," she said in sympathy, "Why don't we get you to the doctor?"

"Why?" Harley sniffed.

"To make sure you and the baby are ok."

"Ok," she sniffed, wiping her face and following the doctor out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Harley got home to her little two room apartment, she sighed and dropped herself on the small couch. Her eyes welled up with tears again as she remembered how her condition came to be.<p>

It was about a month ago. She had been working for Arkam Asylum for about five months and had fallen for one of her clients within that short time. The Joker was one of the worst villains, being the most evil and insane of the supervillians who terrorized Gotham City. But to her, he was a troubled, confused little boy calling out for someone to laugh at his antics. She fell for him and fell hard.

_He had just escaped, all of Gotham was on high alert while she was clutching her pillow and chewing her lip in worry for her poor Mr. Jay. Just when she was about to run out and begin searching for him herself, the Joker was smiling in her doorway._

_"Harley, Harley, Harley. Worried about little ole me?" he laughed in delight as she threw the pillow away and leaped into his arms._

_"Mistah Jay!" she squealed, unable to stop the girly, bubbly nature that always seemed to pop out whenever the Joker was around._

_"So this is your place? Tsk tsk," the Joker said as he dropped her on the couch, "But it will do."_

_"So what do you want to do Mistah Jay?" Harley asked, jumping off the couch and snuggled into the pale clown while batting her eyelashes at him._

_"Plot my revenge of Batman," Joker laughed and sat at Harley's kitchen table. Harley huffed as he pulled out blueprints. Suddenly she got an idea and slipped off her bathrobe, revealing a sexy red and black nightgown. Harley slid on the table._

_"Hem-hem," she coughed, smiling seductively._

_"Not now, I'm busy," Joker said, not even looking up._

_"Aww come on puddin'! Don't you want to rev up your Harley?" she held her arms out like she was holding on to a motorbike, "Vroom, vroom!"_

_"Harley! I am trying to work!" Joker snapped at her, shoving her off the table. Harley fell with a thump and one of her straps fell down, revealing a little more of her chest._

_"Sorry puddin'," Harley sighed, "I just wanted to make tonight special."_

_"Why?" the Prince of Clowns looked down at her._

_"Well, it's just you and me alone. All alone. No one to interrupt," Harley smiled seductively as she realized that she finally captured his attention._

_"It would be nice to have a little fun," he gave her a smirk. Harley squealed happily and jumped into his lap._

_"So let's have some fun!" she yelled out and cuddled into him._

That night had caused something wonderful to happen, and something awful. To have a child with the man she loved was a dream come true to Harley but the father was also an evil psychotic criminal with a bat for an archenemy.

"Oh," Harley moaned. She didn't know what to do, should she keep the baby or not? The more Harley thought about it, the more she wanted to keep it. She could just see a little girl running around her apartment, playing with dolls, laughing at Sesame Street with an adorable little giggle. Or a little boy throwing a ball to her, running around with plastic airplanes, coloring pictures for her.

"I guess we're going to be a little family," Harley sniffed, placing a hand on her almost nonexistent baby bump.

**April 1****st**

For the next six months, Harley tried to hide the pregnancy from as many people as she could. Even Joker had no clue but than again Harley had very limited access to dangerous villains. Joan had seen to it that Harley and her baby were well protected from the maniacs of Arkam. She even went as far as putting Harley on desk duty for the rest of her pregnancy. At eight months, the blonde doctor was sitting at her desk in boredom.

"Harley! Quick, we have to get you out of here!" Dr. Brian Carter yelled and pulled her out of her seat.

"What's going on?" Harley asked, running with him.

"There's been a mass break out. Joan sent me to get you out of here first," Brian said and shoved her into the elevator. Unfortunately for Harley and Brian, just as they were almost out of Arkam, a band of inmates cornered them.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. You haven't come to see me in a while. I missed you but I see you didn't miss me all that much," a cold, maniacal voice laughed. Brian jumped in front of Harley, protecting her from the group of lunatics.

"Stay away from her," he hissed.

"Boys, why don't you have playtime with our favorite therapist's protector while I have fun time with her," the Joker laughed as Brian was ripped away from Harley and attacked, "So Harls, I see you've been busy. I guess you were just playin' me huh?"

"It's not what you think," Harley breathed, and backed up until her back hit the wall, a protective hand over her bump.

"Really? Than how did _this _happen? Curtsey of your little friend over there?" the manic clown poked her stomach.

"No, the baby's yours. She's yours, I swear," Harley nodded. The Joker's smile grew wider and he pressed his body against hers.

"Well, I guess I'll have to fix this little mistake won't I?" he whispered and pulled out a pocket knife.

"What? You can't," Harley protested and tried to move away but Joker stopped her.

"Sorry Harls," he said but didn't look sorry at all. Harley let out a scream when the Joker stabbed her swollen stomach. Harley slid down to the floor in pain, "Come visit me sometime."

With that, he let out a manic laugh and ran away. His fellow criminals followed him out the door, leaving a bloody, unmoving Brian. Harley began screaming for help. The knife was still imbedded in her stomach but fortunately, Harley could still feel the baby moving around, kicking frantically as a warm liquid pour out between her legs. Blood was pouring into a puddle bellow her. It seemed forever before someone found her. Surges of pain were coursing through her, at first they seemed to come at random intervals but by the time Joan had come, they were only a few minutes apart.

"Harley!" she shouted and ran towards her.

"They…k-killed…Br-Brian," the blonde gasped out.

"Is the baby ok?" Joan asked fearfully.

"I…..think….she….was….k-kicking," Harley said before letting out a strangled cry as she felt immense pain.

"Harley! What's wrong?"

"I….dunno….I think….think…I'm.….in...labor," she gasped.

"Oh God, Harley. It's going to be ok. I'm going to help you," Joan said, helping Harley pull down her underpants, "Next contraction, I need you to push."

"Ok," Harley gasped out. After an excruciating painful time, Harley and Joan heard the sound they prayed for, the baby's cry, "Oh, thank God."

"It's a little girl," Joan breathed, "The paramedics are coming, Harley."

"That's good," she said, feeling strange, "I'm going to take a nap now, ok? Night."

"Harley? No Harley. Come on, wake up," Joan began to panic, "Help! Somebody help!"

**April 5****th**

"Where am I?" Harley mumbled as she woke up. She was in a strange room with monitors all around her. She felt strange, like a part of her was missing. Harley went to touch her bloated stomach but found it flat. Bolting up in shock, Harley jumped out of her bed and ran out the door. Well, she would have ran out the door if a person hadn't been blocking it.

"Harley! You're awake!" Joan said and gave her a hug, "You've been sleeping for days."

"Where's my baby?" Harley asked frantically.

"She's fine. Would you like to see her?" Joan asked and led Harley to the premature unit, "You know you have to name her."

"I know," she said.

"Here she is, Baby Quinzel," Joan said, pointing to the little baby wiggling in her pink blanket in the plastic bassinette.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Harley asked.

"I'll get a nurse," Joan smiled. The nurse brought the baby to Harley in her room.

"Have you thought of what to name her?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jackilyn Quinn Napier," Harley smiled down at her. Joan waved goodbye as a candy stripper entered with a vase containing a pink rose and a note.

"Someone dropped this off for you. You've got a secret admirer," she said and placed it by Harley's bed. She picked up the card and smiled to herself.

_Get well soon Harls. I miss you_

_- Mr. J_

"Oh," Harley squealed. She didn't know why but even though Joker had stabbed her and tried to kill their child, she still loved him. She couldn't wait to see him again.

**July 2****nd**

Robin sighed in boredom. Batman and himself were sitting on the rooftop of Gotham Hospital. The night had been quiet, no breakouts or robberies or murders to be heard of. Unfortunately for the Dynamic Duo, it was also raining, pouring really.

"Can we just go home? No one in their right mind would do something in this weather," Robin asked. He just gained a look in response. Robin flopped on his back with a grunt.

"An hour," Batman grumbled. The Boy Wonder jumped up and smiled at his mentor. The older superhero rolled his eyes behind his cowl before swinging to the next roof. Just as he landed, he heard a sound, "Robin?"

"It wasn't me," he called back. The young boy then ran off, following the sound which he realized was a cry. Batman sighed at the energetic and impulsive boy.

"Bats? You're gonna want to see this," Robin's voice whispered from the radio. As soon as Batman got to Robin, even he was a bit shocked. Robin was huddling over an infant, left in the rain-soaked alley by an abandoned warehouse.

"Was anyone else here?"

"No, just the baby and a carrier. We should take it inside, it's soaked," Robin answered.

Without a word, Batman called for his Batmobile. From the time Batman and Robin had found her and the time they had got back to the cave, the baby continued to cry. Robin tried to hush it but the baby refused to stop, crying even louder when Batman took a blood sample. Alfred shook his head at the boy before taking the baby, quieting it swiftly. The light green eyes took in the cave as best as a baby's could. Batman began searching on his computer with Robin silently reading over his shoulder.

"Her name is Jackilyn Quinn Napier," the Dark Knight stated after awhile, staring up at the file, "Her mother is Doctor Harlene Quinzel."

"Harley Quinn?" Robin asked in shock. The new villainous had only been causing terror in Gotham for a few months, along side the Joker.

"Yes and according to the DNA results, she also belongs to Joker."

"Master Bruce, if you are done with Miss Jackilyn, I will take her upstairs for a warm bath and give her dry cloths," Alfred said, rocking the still soaked baby. Bruce nodded, removing his cowl.

"How old is she?" Robin asked as he too removed his mask.

"About four months old."

"Wow Harley and Joker left their baby out in the street. Nice parenting style they have, huh Bruce?" Dick noted sarcastically. It was quiet as they entered the elevator and as they got out of the secret entrance in the clock.

"Hey Bruce?" Dick said in a small voice, "Is Jackilyn going to be sent to a foster home?"

"Yes," he answered, knowing exactly where Dick was going.

"Well, I've been to one and they're no fun at all. Why don't we adopt her?" Dick asked, eyes pleading with him. Bruce sighed.

"I don't know, Dick. I have two jobs that keep me away from home a lot and you have school and patrolling, Jason has school and training, not to mention Alfred has this whole house to clean without a baby to add to it. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please Bruce! I've always wanted a baby sister! I promise I'll help!" Dick begged, giving Bruce a full out pout. The very same pout he gave him when he first wanted to be Robin and Bruce said no. Look how well that turned out.

"I'll think about it," Bruce said, biting his lip in an effort to not say yes to the boy. How he had become wrapped around Dick's little finger so quickly, he would never know.

"Yes!" Dick yelled, pumping his fist in triumph before running to his bedroom to get sleep. Bruce wandered down to the kitchen, where Alfred was giving Jackilyn a bath in the sink.

"I think it would be a good idea to have a little girl around the house, Master Bruce. It would provide some company for Master Richard and Master Jason and maybe make them grow up a bit," Alfred said, wrapping the wiggling infant in a towel.

"But what about when Dick, Jason and I are not home, I can't leave you to take care of her and the rest of the house all by your self," Bruce argued.

"I'm sure I can manage. I could always call the young masters' old babysitter if needed. I'm sure Miss Gordon would love to help, she always enjoyed babysitting Master Richard and Master Jason," Alfred handed the baby to Bruce, "Please hold her while I get something for her to wear."

"Ok," Bruce muttered and took the towel encased baby. She was quiet now, little hands reaching towards his face, only managing to grip some of his cape. The billionaire smiled down at her and held out his fingers for her to grab. She giggled and grabbed his pointer finger, her little hand barely able to wrap around it.

"Hi Jackie, little Jackie Quinn," he said in a little baby voice. He lifted her in the air and blew a raspberry in her belly. Jackilyn let out a squeal of happiness.

"Does this mean we're keeping her?" Dick asked from the doorway to the kitchen, Jason was standing next to him, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Bruce twirled around, pulling the baby into the crock of his arm.

"I guess so," Bruce laughed, Dick ran over to him, giving him a hug and kissed the top of Jackilyn's head.

"Can I hold her?" Dick asked, holding out his hands. Bruce nodded and handed her to him.

"Hold her head, keep a hand on her back," Bruce said and smiled when Dick gave him a look.

"I've held a baby before, ya know," he scowled. Jason rolled his eyes and plopped on one of the chairs and laid his head on the table, muttering something about waking him up when it was his turn.

* * *

><p>"Oh pudding! Where are you?" Harley Quinn called, walking into their hideout with her arms full of stolen food. The hideout was oddly silent, "Puddin? Mr. J? Hello? Anyone home?"<p>

"Oh hello Harls!" Joker called as he walking out from their bathroom.

"Hi sweetums!" she squealed, dropping the food and embracing him, "Where's Jackie? I stole the cutest outfit for her!"

"About that," Joker smiled innocently, "I decided to have a little quiet time so I left her in an alley."

"You what!" Harley shouted and shoved him away.

"Well she got fresh air, aren't children suppose to get that?" Joker said, backing up slightly, after all an angry mother-bear Harley is something to be trifled with.

"YOU LOUSY, SCUM SUCKING CREEP! SLIMY RAT! I'LL KICK THAT SILLY GRIN OF YOUR FACE!**(1)**" she screamed and began to chase after him.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You and Dick were taking a walk, in the rain, and heard a baby crying. Instead of calling the police, you took her home and decided to adopt her?" Officer McCloud asked suspiciously. Bruce and Dick nodded, Alfred rocking little Jackilyn behind them with Jason leaning against the wall, playing with his DS.<p>

"Ok," he muttered and handed Bruce some papers, "Fill these out and a social worker will come in a month to check that the child is taken care of properly. Oh and this one is for you to give her a name."

"Thank you Officer," Bruce said, giving him a charming smile as the policeman walked out of the room.

"Is she going to keep her last name?" Dick asked, "I think we should change it to 'Wayne'."

"Sure," Bruce nodded. As soon as he filled out the papers and gave them to the officers, Bruce took the three children shopping and gave Alfred a few hours off.

"I was going to buy that for the cave!" Dick yelled as Jason ripped the X-box game out of his hand.

"Too bad Dickie-bird!" Jason taunted and ran to Bruce, "Bruce? Can I get this?"

"No," he answered, "And before you ask, I know you took that from Dick."

"Why do you have to be a good detective?" Jason muttered angrily before shoving the game into Dick's hands.

"Thanks Bruce," the acrobat smiled at his adoptive father.

"You're not getting it either," he told him, "You do remember what I said about telling anyone your ID, do you?"

"Yes," Dick gulped.

"And that includes Mr. West, does it not?"

"Sorry," Dick muttered and went to put the game away.

"Bruce! Look what I found!" Jason shouted as he ran towards him with a stuffed animal. It was not an ordinary stuffed animal but it looked almost like a round black ball with batwings and pointy ears sticking out of its ball of a body/head which had little white triangles for eyes. Jason was laughing as Jackilyn reached out towards it.

"It looks like she likes it," Dick snickered as he walked up behind Jason.

"Give it to me," Bruce sighed and gave it Jackilyn. She giggled happily and began suck on one of the ears, "Ok, I think we have enough stuff for her right now. Alfred ordered a crib and a changing table and we brought her a few outfits and toys."

"What about diapers and formula?" Dick asked, smirking as Bruce smiled sheepishly. Dick and Jason laughed at him before running to get the stuff as Bruce went to the check out. By the time it was Bruce's turn to check out, Dick and Jason were racing each other to him.

"Dick! Jason! What have I said about running in stores?" Bruce scowled at them. Dick stopped suddenly and Jason, who was right behind him, slammed into his back causing both boys to fall to the floor. The diaper package flew out of Dicks hands and landed a few feet from them. Unfortunately for the boys, one of the formula bottles broke open and showered them with powder.

"Oops," Jason muttered.

"Dick, Jason," Bruce sighed, "Go to the car please, and take Jackilyn with you."

"Yes Bruce," Dick said in an apologetic tone while taking Jackilyn. Jason just rolled his eyes and stormed away, muttering something about 'it's that stupid acrobat's fault.'

"I am so sorry for the boys, they're very immature," Bruce apologized to the store manager and the cashier.

"Its ok, they are just children," the kind elderly cashier said as she rang him up.

"They're ten and thirteen, I think they should know better," Bruce said, giving her a laugh.

"Boys need to have fun a little more than girls who grow up a little faster. Your daughter won't give you as much trouble as the boys will but trust me, you'll miss it," the old cashier said.

"I guess I'll trust you on that ma'am," Bruce smiled and walked back to his black Aston Martin Vanquish** (2)**. As Bruce opened the driver side door, he was temped to close it and walk away. Jason and Dick were yelling at each other as Jason was shoving Dick's face into one of the seats. The older boy was scratching and punching the red-head **(3)** as well as he could. The noise they were creating was making Jackilyn cry, loudly and flailing her arms. The stuffed bat that had been in her hands, was on the ground, as she threw it when the boys refused to pay attention to her crying.

"Jason! Let go of Dick this instant! And Dick, front seat, now!" Bruce shouted. Both boys jumped. Jason immediately let go of Dick who scrambled to the front seat. Bruce unstrapped Jackilyn from her seat and comforted her until her sobbing was reduced to occasional whimper which completely stopped when Jason handed her the stuffed bat.

"What were you two fighting about, this time?" Bruce asked calmly after a long period of silence as he drove back to the Wayne Manor. Both started telling their version at the same time, trying to talk louder than the other, "One at a time! Dick first."

"Of course," Jason hissed, earning himself a glare from Bruce which he tried to imitate but failed.

"Well, I was buckling Jackilyn in while Jason was kicking the seat in front of him. I asked him to stop but he didn't feel like it so I grabbed his feet and he attacked me," Dick said, giving Jason a smirk of superiority.

"That's so not what happened, idiot! You were being all self-righteous and acting like you're the boss of me! Guess what, shithead, you're not the boss of me and never will be!" Jason shouted, kick the back of Dick's seat for good measure.

"Jason! Do not use that kind of language!" Bruce shouted, "I don't care if your angry with you're brother or me!"

"He's not my brother! And you're not my father!" Jason shouted, "He's dead!"

"Jason! I may not be your biological father but I care for you and adopted so legally I am your father," Bruce told him, his voice a little softer when he noticed Jason tearing up in his mirror.

"I don't care," he muttered, trying to spite Bruce but failing as Bruce wasn't dubbed the Greatest Detective for nothing.

"Jason," Bruce started as he pulled the car into the driveway. Before he could finish his sentence, Jason jumped out of the car and ran into the mansion.

"Why couldn't you have left him in the orphanage?" Dick mumbled as he picked up some bags and stormed into the house. Bruce sighed.

"Something wrong sir?" Alfred asked as he came out to help Bruce.

"I don't understand those boys sometimes," he moaned, picking up Jackilyn.

"Master Jason feels you love Master Richard more than him and Master Richard feels Master Jason gets away with a lot more than you let him and that you seem to have more time for Jason than him. In a way, both boys feel slighted by you and are taking it out on their brother. Also, Master Jason misses his parents very much and feels he is betraying them if he begins to love you as a father figure," Alfred explained when Bruce gave him a confused look, Alfred added, "Late night cookie chats, people are easily trusting when they are sleepy and full of sweets."

"But I love them both in different ways and Jason gets in more trouble but I can't punish him for everything. I don't know how to handle the father figure thing with Jason though," Bruce sighed.

"Try talking to them both, tell Master Jason that you love him just as much as Master Richard and that there is nothing wrong with having two father figures and loving both. And tell Master Richard that Master Jason gets into more trouble than he ever did so he requires different parenting and that if he's feeling that you don't spend time with him again that you will spend just one on one time with him," Alfred advised him.

"What would I do without your advice Alfred?" Bruce asked, smiling at the old butler.

"Probably be wasted and alone one a curb somewhere," Alfred chuckled, grabbing the rest of the bags.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Yes I did steal that from one of the episodes in Batman The Animated Adventures…..ironically Harley is pissed at Mr. J when she screams this….tehehe<strong>

**(2) LOL Batman has a James Bond car…I just couldn't think of a better car for him**

**(3) Yes it's Ginger!Jason, don't worry Ginger!Jason haters, the ginger hair will disappear soon….yes Jason is going to do something to piss both Dick and Bruce off but will also screw himself over….LOL Jason…..**

**I hope you liked it and will review! More to come soon! Oh and constructive critism is good too, NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So not much Quinn in this chapter but I felt that you needed to get to know Jason and Dick dynamic and get other things out of the way...Hope you like it!**

**Oh and thanks to:**

**Bluechibi, Queen-Book-Luver999, Glittering-Red-Rose, AmaraRae, IceyCold97 and Angelrider13 for putting my story on Story Alert;**

**Bluechibi, Dreamingmydaysaway, AmaraRae and Mairaixthanatoio for Favoriting my story;**

**Dreamingmydaysaway, AmaraRae, IceyCold97 for reviewing;**

**and AmaraRae for both putting me on Author Alert and Favoriting me!**

* * *

><p><strong>July 11<strong>**th**

"Why can't I help you then?" Jason whined, dodging a punch from Bruce.

"Just because Dick is on a team, does not mean that he's not still my sidekick," Bruce answered, grabbing the foot Jason had kicked up. He pulled him off the ground before dropping him.

"Then when can I go out?" he asked, picking himself up while jumping away from a kick.

"When I feel you're ready," Batman replied.

"Can I at least pick a name?" Jason begged. Bruce was silent for a few moments, still fighting with Jason.

"Yes but it does not mean you get to go fight crime automatically. You still have a lot to learn," he answered.

"Fine," he muttered. The two were training for a while before a yellow and red blur entered, carrying a black, red and yellow blur.

"Hey Bats, Jason," Robin called as he jumped off Kid Flash's back.

"Robin," Bruce muttered angrily, glaring at him and Kid Flash.

"KF just offered me a rid home," Robin shrugged, "And he wanted to met Jason and Jackie."

"Next time, I want to be asked," Bruce glared, Dick nodded in understanding.

"KF, this is Jason, Jason this is Kid Flash," Robin introduced.

"Red X **(1)** actually," Jason corrected, getting confused looks from both Robin and Bruce, "You said I could pick a name."

"Red X?" Dick asked, hiding a laugh.

"Yeah. Why, you have a problem with it Dickie-Bird?" Jason glared.

"No, of course not Jason," Bruce said, giving Dick a look and ruffled Jason's dark red hair.

"Better not," Jason hissed before storming to the elevator.

"What's his problem?" Kid Flash asked out loud. Batman turned his glare on him.

"He's just mad that Bruce doesn't think he's ready to come out with us. After all, he's only been training for like 3 months. I was training for almost a year before my first mission," Dick shrugged. Wally nodded and followed the bird up to Jackilyn's room.

She was lying in her crib, waving her hands around as if trying to catch the butterflies hanging from the purple and pink mobile. To one side of her head was the bat plushie, one of the ears looking like it had recently been sucked on. Several other plushies were scattered around the room along with other toys. Robin picked up the child and placed her in the pink and green rocker which also had a toy bar. Jackilyn reached for one of the toys and pulled it into her mouth.

"So this is the Bat-Baby," Kid-Flash asked, "She's cute. I like the curls."

"Want to see her favorite toy?" Dick snickered and picked the bat plushie out of the crib and gave it to blonde baby who squealed in delight.

"You're kidding me!" Wally laughed.

"Nope, Jason found it the first day we got her."

"Red X?" Wally asked, "What's her sidekick name?"

"I dunno."

"Bat-Baby! Dun-nana nana!" Wally shouted.

"Don't call her that in front of Bruce," Dick informed him before the two walked out of the room with Dick taking Jackilyn and her bat plushie.

"Can I hold Bat-Baby?" Wally asked as they neared the kitchen. Dick nodded, handing her to him.

"Be careful," Alfred said as he walked out with a plate of cookies and a bottle for Jackilyn, "Would you like to feed her Master Wallace?"

"Wally," Kid Flash corrected, "and sure!"

* * *

><p>After feeding her and changing her (after Wally changed out of his baby spit up covered uniform), Dick put Jackilyn down for a nap. Jason had yet to emerge from his room after storming out of the Batcave. Dick and Wally were playing X-box and eating Alfred's cookies. Bruce and Alfred were packing for Bruce's Wayne Tech business trip.<p>

"Ok, Alfred and I are leaving. I'll be back in a few days. Alfred will be back tomorrow morning. Sorry Wally but you are going to have to leave soon. Dick, I need you to make sure Jason stays out of trouble. Barbra should be here soon but I have to leave right now," Bruce said. He gave Dick a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Bye Bruce," the two chorused.

"Bruce, I found a little stowaway," Alfred smiled, dragging Jason by his red sweatshirt.

"I don't want to be left here with a baby and Bird-Brain," Jason huffed.

"Barbra's going to be here," Bruce leaned down so he was face to face with his youngest son, Jason huffed.

"Yeah and will be going goo-goo eye over Bird-Brain."

"And I bet Dick will be going _goo-goo_ eyes over her too," Bruce whispered to Jason who laughed, "Why don't you just start designing your costume."

"Really?" Jason asked, giving Bruce a hug when he nodded.

"A month or two more and I'll let you come out with us," Bruce nodded.

"Thanks Bruce, you're the best!" Jason said and let go of him.

"Bye boys, have fun," Bruce called as he and Alfred left.

"Bye Master Richard, Master Jason, Master Wallace," Alfred nodded. The boys waved goodbye. Jason, Dick and Wally were playing video games until Barbra arrived.

"Hey boys," she said, giving both Dick and Jason a hug, "Who's your friend?"

"Wally West, handsome scientist and hero. What's up cutie?" Wally asked, winking at her. Dick glared at him while Jason snickered at his brother's jealously.

"Nothing much Wally," Barbra said, a little confused.

"Wally was just leaving," Dick said, giving his friend a look.

"Actually, I think I'll stay the night as long as your babysitter is staying," Wally smiled, placing an arm around Barbra's shoulders.

"Ok then, I'm actually only here to make sure Jason and Dick don't kill each other. Dick's too old to need a babysitter," the redheaded girl said, shrugging Wally's arm off her.

"Wanna watch a movie in my room?" Dick asked, grabbing Barbra's hand.

"Sure!" she said, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll come too!" Wally announced. Dick looked at Jason mouthing 'Please! I'll do anything!'

"Actually Wally, I was hoping you would help me beat this game?" Jason asked kindly, adding his adorable pout. Wally seemed torn and nodded after a while.

"See ya Wally," Dick let out his taunting laugh and walked back to with Barbra.

"So Babs," Dick started, as they sat on his bed, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want Boy Wonder," she said and leaned against the backboard of the bed.

"How 'bout _Inception_?" Dick asked, holding up the DVD. Barbra nodded. Dick popped it in and sat next to Barbra. After mustering up the courage, Dick placed his arm around Barbra who then snuggled into him. Dick kept glancing down at her every few minutes, wondering if it would be ok to kiss her.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" she asked him, glancing up at him. Dick blushed and started mumbling incoherently. Barbra rolled her eyes and leaned up, efficiently shutting him up with her lips. After a few moments of shock, he started to kiss her back **(2)**.

* * *

><p>"So was there a reason you wanted me to stay down here?" Wally asked as the two of them used their avatars to beat the henchmen.<p>

"No, why do you ask?" Jason answered, paying more attention to the game then Wally's inquiring gaze.

"Because you already beat this game," the older red head smirked. Jason looked at him, smirking back.

"He's got a major crush on her. Like he would run around stark naked if she asked," Jason shrugged.

"So that's why I was getting a jealous vibe from him!" Wally exclaimed before being quiet for a moment.

"Hey Ginger, wanna spy on them?" Jason asked after the silence.

"Sure, Daywalker," Wally nodded and followed Jason to Dick's room.

As soon as they opened the door, the two redheads saw Dick and Barbra in the mist of a make out. Dick was leaning over her, using one hand to put most of his weight. The other hand was cupping Barbra's cheek. Barbra had one hand running through Dick's hair and the other was gripping the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Go Dick!" Wally shouted. Jason clapped his hand of Wally's mouth, trying to drag him out but it was too late. Dick and Barbra jumped apart and moved away from each other in embarrassment.

"You idiot!" Jason hissed, "Spying means being quiet! Don't you know anything West!"

"Um hi Wally, Jason," Dick said, his face a nice shade of tomato red.

"I'm going to check on Jackilyn," Barbra said, running out of the room.

"So Dickie, you dating her?" Wally teased. Dick blushed even darker and shook his head.

"Gonna ask her out?" Jason asked, loving the amount of teasing material he was gathering.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Hey guys, look who I brought to say hi," Barbra said, holding up Jackilyn.

"Dick wants you to be his girlfriend!" Jason shouted and dodged Dick's grab before running out of the room.

"Umm, Dick?" Barbra said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?" Dick refused to look at her.

"Is it true that you were going to ask me out?" she asked, placing Jackilyn in Wally's arms. Her eyes had lit up with hopefulness.

"Yeah," Dick was more interested in picking the hole in his sweatshirt.

"Well?" Barbra motioned for him to continue.

"Will you go out will me?" Dick muttered, still not looking at her.

"Yes," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Woohoo! Go Dickie!" Wally cheered, using Jackilyn's hands to clap for them.

"Go away Wally!"

**August 2****nd**

"How do I look?" Dick asked, stepping out of his room. He was wearing a nice green dress shirt along with a pair of black dress pants and sneakers.

"Better question, how do I look?" Jason asked, jumping out of his room like he was about to fight crime.

His Red X costume consisted of a red bodysuit with black gloves and boots. A pair of black underwear like spandex was over the bodysuit. The cape was a copy of Robin's and so was the yellow straps down the middle of his chest. A yellow R in a black circle was right under his shoulder. The difference between the same yellow R on Robin's costume was the yellow X connected to the R that was out of the circle. His mask was also the same as Robin's.

"Dick, change you're shoes and Jason it looks good. Much better than the first costume design," Bruce answered. Jason smiled brightly and ran into his room to change.

"What shoes would be good?" Dick asked, pulling his sneakers off.

"Dress shoes and fix you're hair. It's a mess," he said and ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p>"How's the pasta?" Dick asked. They were in a fancy restaurant complete with soft music and extremely overpriced food. Many of the rich of Gotham came here.<p>

"Good. How's the steak?" Barbra answered. Dick muttered a 'good' before they lapsed back into an awkward silence.

"This is boring," Dick said. Barbra nodded.

"Wanna get out of here?" Barbra asked. Dick smiled at her.

"Check please!" Dick called.

* * *

><p>"Hold on Babs," the Boy Wonder said, grabbing his girlfriend around the waist. Using his grappling gun, he propelled them into the air. They swung from building to building, laughing through the night.<p>

"That is so much fun!" Barbra quipped as Dick and she dropped to the ground in an alleyway.

"Come on Babs. I want you to meet my team," Dick said, pulling a domino mask out for her and sunglasses for him. When Barbra raised her eyebrow at him, he added, "They can't know my identity or yours for that matter."

"Wally knows," she pointed out.

"He wasn't suppose to know," Dick explained and opened the door to the supposable out of order phone booth.

"Bats does realize that this is a bit obvious, right?" Barbra asked, grabbing the sunglasses and handing Dick his domino mask, "I prefer my cowl, Boy Blunder."

"You do look cute in it, Batgirl **(3)**," Dick teased, stealing a quick kiss.

"Are we going to go or not?" she asked, pulling the door closed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Entering B01 Robin and Unknown<em>," the computer announced.

"Computer! Change Unknown to B08 Batgirl," Robin commanded. The computer beeped in response.

"Hello Robin. Who is your friend?" Kaldur asked civilly.

"Hello Kal. This is Batgirl," Robin smiled, his hand finding Batgirl's.

"Where's Red X and Bat-Baby!" Wally complained, "I wanted to kick Red's but in Mario Kart!"

"We were on a date and Robin here wanted me to meet you guys," Batgirl explained.

"Oooohh, Robin has a girlfriend," Artemis teased from her spot on the couch.

"Awww!" M'gann squealed and gave Batgirl a hug.

"Umm hi," Batgirl said, slightly confused and shocked but she patted her back anyway.

"So who's Red X?" Superboy asked.

"And who is 'Bat-Baby'?" Kaldur added.

"My little brother and little sister," Robin shrugged, pulling Batgirl to the couch with him. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So Batgirl, how old are you?" M'gann asked.

"I'll be turning 16 on September 23rd," she answered, not lifting her head from the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kaldur asked.

"You two do look to comfortable to move," Wally teased before grabbing a movie, "How bout _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End._"

"No way, you got to pick last week," Artemis complained, "Let's watch _Elektra_."

"No! We're watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_!" Wally shouted.

"_Elektra_!" Artemis argued.

"I don't want to watch some stupid movie about stupid ninjas!"

"Well I don't want to watch some stupid movie about stupid pirates!"

"Pirate movie!"

"Ninja movie!"

"Pirate!"

"Ninja!"

"Pirate!"

"Ninja!"

"Are they always like this?" Batgirl whispered to Robin who let out his signature crackle as he nodded.

"Wanna start watching a movie and see how long it takes for them to notice?" Robin whispered.

"Which one?" Batgirl asked, blue eyes shining with mischief behind Robin's glasses.

"_Kick-Ass_?" Robin asked. Batgirl nodded and he was off, using his ninja skills to turn on the T.V. and the movie.

* * *

><p>"Fine! You win!" Wally shouted and plopped himself angrily next to the cuddling Bat-couple.<p>

"When did you guys put this in?" Artemis asked, looking at the movie which was about 20 minutes in.

"When you guys were fighting," Conner grunted. M'gann was next to him, as close to him as she was able to.

"Oh," the blonde replied and settled down on the ground next to Kaldur.

"Ready Jason?" Batman asked as he pulled on his cowl.

"It's Red X, Bats," Jason said as he jumped out, completely ready in his costume.

"Then let's go Red X," Batman replied, jumping into the Batmobile. For a while, the night was quiet. No robberies, no attacks, no anything.

"This is a boring first night out," Jason huffed, playing his yellow utility belt.

"Not all nights are as peaceful as this one. Be thankful. One day you're going to wish for a night like this," Batman said, slowing the car down.

"We're not going home now? Are we?" Jason asked, more like whined.

"No, it's only 9:32. If nothing happens in an hour, we will go," he told him.

"Really?" Jason pouted.

"Sorry Jay," he said, ruffling his red hair.

An hour later, nothing had happened so they were on their way back to the cave. Jason was whining and huffing the whole way. Just as they were pulling into the secret entrance, the Bat-Alert went off.

"Batman," the Caped Crusader said as he answered the Bat-Communicator.

"Commissioner Gordon here. Killer Croc just broke into the Gotham National Bank."

"We're on our way," Batman answered and clicked the end button.

"Alright! Some action!" Jason yelped, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the bank in five minutes. Killer Croc was carrying bags of money and was running away from the scene of the crime. Jason jumped out of the Batmobile before Batman could stop him.<p>

"Hey Ugly! Put the money down," he shouted. Killer Croc stopped before turning around.

"Looks like Batsy has another little bird-brain," he mocked.

"Actually it's Red X, Crocie," Jason snorted, "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Are you sure you can handle the hard way kid?" Croc laughed and lunged at him. Jason dodged out of the way.

"Come and get me Reppy," the red-head smirked and continued dodging Killer Crocs punches and grabs.

"_Red X, continue distracting him but don't get hurt. Also don't aggravate him too much. I'll be setting a trap for him. Batman out,_" Batman's voice whispered in Jason's ear.

"You can count on me, Bats," Red X whispered into his communicator.

He dodged a punch from Croc which caused the green skinned villian's hand to become stuck in the wall behind Red X. The young sidekick jump on Croc's back and climbed around as Croc tried to grab him. Red X just laughed until he noticed the bags of money had disappeared.

"Hey Bats. We've got a problem. The money's gone and Croc didn't take it," Red X said into his radio.

"What?" Killer Croc roared and shook Red X off him. Jason fell backwards and smacked down on the pavement quite hard.

"_Jason!_" Batman shouted into the communicator.

"I'm ok, Bats," Jason moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Did you have to yell so loud? I'm sure Bird-Boy could hear you."

"_If you're being this snarky after getting dropped on you're head, I guess you're fine,_" Batman muttered.

"Hey Alligator!" Red X shouted. Killer Croc snarled and turned around.

"What do you want runt? I need my money," he growled.

"You mean this money?" a purr asked from above both of them.

"Give me my money you stupid cat!" Croc shouted, punching holes in the building she was crouching on.

"Well big boy, I would if you didn't hurt that poor defenseless boy," she mocked.

"I am not defenseless!" Jason protested. All he got in response was a ridiculing laugh from the woman.

"Why don't you prove it, little bird," a voice said behind them.

It was a blonde girl wearing a purple cat-mask, similar to Catwoman's black one and a tight purple spandex suit. Her black boots ended mid-thigh and her black gloves stopped a few inches above her elbows. She pulled the black whip out of her black belt.

"Who are you?" Red X hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing, little birdie," she replied and snapped her whip at him.

"_Red X, you take on the girl, I've got Catwoman and Killer Croc,_" Batman ordered.

"You got it," Red X muttered, "Wanna dance Kitty-Kat?"

"Are you sure you want to fight me, birdie? You know Cat's find birdies delicious," she replied.

"Good thing I'm not a bird," he replied and attacked her. The girl dodged, snapping her whip at him before climbing up a tree nearby, "Come here Kitty-kitty!"

"It's Kitten **(4)** to you, not-birdie," she replied.

"And it's Red X to you," he mocked, throwing a red batarang at her to get her out of the tree. It hit her hand, knocking the whip out of it.

"No fair!" Kitten whined but jump out of the tree as Red X planned. She intended to grab her whip but the redheaded sidekick grabbed it before her.

"Let's see how you play without you're toy," he teased, placing her weapon in his belt.

"If that's how you want to play," the blonde said and attacked him. For a while, they dodged each others punches, kicks and hits while dealing out their own. Unfortunately for Red X, Kitten got the upper hand by tricking him. She had tripped him and straddled his waist after he fell. Kitten then pinned his hands above him.

"You know, you are kinda cute when you're fighting, Red," she flirted and leaned forward as if to kiss him, "If only you were on my side."

She leapt away as Catwoman called for her, leaving him dazed on the ground. He slowly got up and looked towards the retreating Cats. As if feeling his gaze, Kitten turned and blew him a kiss before leaping away with her mentor.

"You ok?" Batman asked as he suddenly appeared next to Red X.

"Yeah, I think," he replied, still staring off where Kitten had been a few seconds ago.

"We should go. Killer Croc is being taken away and Catwoman left the money," the Dark Knight said to his newest sidekick. Red X nodded and got up silently. He followed his adoptive father to the Batmobile in silence.

"Cat got you're tongue?" Batman asked after they had gotten in and were speeding away into the night, "Or should I say Kitten?"

"Shut up Bruce," Jason blushed deeply.

**August 6****th**

"Come on Jackie, say Bruce. Come on, Bruce," the Dark Knight said to the little baby. She just giggled happily and stared up at him.

"You've been doing that for the last two weeks. She is not going to say Bruce," Jason told him, grabbing a cup of milk.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back in an hour so I trust you and Dick to take care of Jackilyn while Alfred is cleaning up. Don't disturb him unless there is an emergency," Bruce lectured. Jason nodded and rolled his eyes.

"And no fighting, I know," the redhead said.

"God boy," Bruce said, ruffling his hair and kissing Jackilyn on her forehead, "Finish feeding her for me?"

"Sure," Jason said, picking up the stained peas and taking a small scoop full.

"Hey Jay," Dick walked in happily.

"Bird-Boy," Jason muttered.

"Why do you always insult me?" Dick asked angrily.

"Because you're an idiot!" Jason yelled.

"At least I'm not the one who has to wash the Batmobile every other day for my stupidity."

"At least my codename isn't a pussy bird name!"

"At least I'm allowed to go on a mission without Batman!"

"At least I'm not a shithead!" Jason shouted and began repeating the word to annoy Dick, "Shithead, shithead, shithead, shithead, shithead!"

"Shi'head!" Jackilyn squealed. Both boys stopped glaring at each other to look at her.

"Uh oh," Jason gasped.

"Bruce is going to kill us when he finds out!" Dick whined, dropping himself into one of the chairs.

"If he finds out," Jason said slyly.

"If? If is good," Dick looked up at him with a smile.

* * *

><p>After a while, instead of screaming 'Shi'head', Dick and Jason managed to get Jackilyn to say 'B'ooce repeatedly. Dick and Jason decided to congratulate themselves on a job well done and played video games until Bruce got home. All was well when Bruce came home. He was delighted to her Jackilyn yelling his name and virtually told Jason that he told him so. Of course, all good things must come to an end.<p>

"B'ooce! B'ooce!" Jackilyn began calling but when no one paid any attention to her, she began screaming a different word, "Shi'head! Shi'head!"

"Crap," Jason said, looking at Dick in shock.

"I thought she forgot about it!" Dick hissed and began to try to hush her but Jackilyn seemed delighted with the attention the word gave her.

"Shi'head! Shi'head!" she screamed even louder, getting the attention of unwanted parties.

"Dick! Jason! What is she saying?" Bruce shouted, storming into the room. Dick and Jason looked at each other.

"She head?" Dick tried, Jason slapped his forehead.

"Really? It sounded more like," Bruce said and covered Jackilyn's ears before finishing, "Shithead. And if I remember correctly a certain red-head likes to call his brother that word."

"Wally has a brother?" Jason asked innocently.

"No I think that's Roy," Dick said, also trying to look innocent.

"No I'm talking about my son who is in big trouble right now," Bruce said, glaring down at Jason.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Dick said before running away.

"Dick!" Jason shouted, "That's for leaving me with all the blame!"

Bruce lectured Jason about swearing at all, even if Dick is being a jerk. For his punishment, Jason was to wash the Batmoblie. They found Dick had escaped to the Young Justice hideout. Alfred put Jackilyn down for a nap and began cooking dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I felt like since Jason is 10 in my story he should get to go out with Batman and Robin but Dick is still Robin so I gave him the name of Red X which is an alternate identity of Robin in Teen Titans and also he was the first Red Robin (Yumm! LOL sorry) and Red Hood so I'm seeing Red starting to be a repeated theme here. Oh and the reason he doesn't have the same costume is because I don't think Bruce would let a 10 year old run around with a skull mask and I see Jason as kinda looking up to Dick in a secretive way.<strong>

**(2) Yes, I am a total DickxBabs shipper! They are the cutest Bat-Family couple ever! I was so angry when they decided Dick and Babs were going to break up because of some stupid 'finding myself' mission they sent Dick on!**

**(3) Yep, Babs is Batgirl…..maybe I'll write a one-shot depicting how she came to be Batgirl in the YJ universe.**

**(4) No she is not another OC. She is an actual character from the DC universe but is under a different name as I don't believe there actually is a Batman villain called Kitten. Her costume is based on an old version of Catwoman's costume as I see Catwoman in more of an Arkam City design of her costume. She is a possible love interest for Jason but not sure if he's going to follow in his father's footsteps in falling in love with a Cat. Can anyone guess who she is? ;)**

**Hope you liked it! Oh and any ideas or do you want anything to happen in the story because I have a plot for the story but I don't want to do it yet because I feel it's too early...R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a few months since I updated and I'm sorry... I had a small case of writers block and honestly... I have no idea where this story is headed, if you guys would like to give me some ideas to add to the ones I already have, I would be so greatful!**

* * *

><p><strong>September 11th<strong>

"Come here Jackie," Bruce said, leaning down as he beckoned the crawling infant.

"B'ooce! B'ooce!" she squealed as she crawled closer to him. Just as she reached close enough to be picked up by him, Jackilyn started to crawl the other way.

"Jackie, where are you going?" Bruce asked out loud.

"Duck!" she shrieked. Dick looked up from his homework and noticed his little sister coming towards him.

"Yeah Jack?" he asked.

"P'ay!" she yelled. Over the month after she first started talking, Jackilyn had learned only a few words which included: B'ooce, Jay, up, down, p'ay Al-fed and Duck (instead of calling Dick by his nickname).

"I can't, I'm doing homework Jack," Dick told her.

"P'ay!" she shouted again.

"Go ask Jay to."

"P'ay, Duck, p'ay!" Jackie started crying, loudly.

"Bruce!" Dick begged.

"Awww, she wants to play with you, Dick," Bruce shrugged, laughing.

"Fine Jack. I'll play with you for a little bit," the older brother sighed and sat down on the floor with her.

"Duck!" she yelled happily, tears stopping instantly.

"You bratty little manipulator!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"P'ay!" she shouted, not understanding him.

"All right. Let's go save Superman!" Dick shouted and picked her up without warning. He lifted her in the air and started running around, "Bat-Baby to the rescue!"

"Bat-Baby?" Bruce asked.

"Wally," Dick laughed and ran around faster. Jackilyn squealed in delight.

"Red X," Jason answered his com.

"_You and Robin check out the back," _Batman ordered.

"Got it," Red X answered.

"_Yes sir_," Robin chimed in, "_Race ya Red!_"

"You're on birdie!" Red X shouted. Robin won as he was closer to the back of the museum warehouse.

"I win, little brother," he teased as Red X leaped next to him.

"Cheater," he mumbled.

"_Boys, Kitten is coming your way. Stop her from getting the statue,_" Batman's voice whispered from their communicators.

"I get to meet your little nemesis," Robin teased. Red X shoved him.

"Shut up and go find your girlfriend," he hissed.

"She's helping Bats," he answered.

"Will you just go away? I can handle her myself," Red X scoffed.

"I don't recall you ever being able to handle me, X," Kitten teased from the balcony she was sitting on.

"Rematch, Kitty?" Red X called.

"Oh. Do we have to fight? I'd much prefer to be taken to the movies," she purred.

"Fighting is not the only thing you learned from Catwoman, huh?" Robin asked, leaning against the wall as the blonde slinked down.

"What? I can't flirt with a cute boy in uniform? I've always liked boys in uniform," Kitten purred, sashaying to Red X who was in a fighting stance.

"Definitely picked that up from Catwoman," Robin muttered and decided to just sit, waiting until his brother needed him.

"Why do want to fight so much, X?" Kitten asked, pushing herself against him.

"Robin! Would you like to help me get the molester off?" Jason snapped.

Robin just laughed and shook his head. Kitten suddenly shoved him to the ground and bolted to the statue. Robin pushed himself off the wall and chased after her. Red X jumped off the ground and thought of an idea. He leapt up on the balcony to sneak attack her. Kitten and Robin were going at it. Before Robin could stop her, Kitten had grabbed the ancient cat statue and smashed him over the head with it. Robin flew back into the wall and with a groan, he slumped to the ground.

Red X glared at her and jumped off the balcony. He landed right next to Kitten and yanked the statue out of his hand. Kitten tried to grab it back but Red X evaded her. The boy sidekick tripped her out of the way. Dropping the statue, Kitten and Red X began to fight. This time, Red X got the upper hand and managed to subdue her with his Bat-Links.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" she smiled seductively.

"No," he said, giving her the same smile. Red X leaned forward so their noses were just touching, "Guess you're not as good of a thief as Catwoman."

"But I'm much cuter. You think so don't you," Kitten smiled. Just as Red X was about to retort, Kitten lifted up her head up and captured Jason's lips with hers.

"Wow! What are you doing?" Jason yelped and pulled away. Kitten just grinned.

"Wanna do it again?" she purred.

"No," he replied, backing away from her while touching his lips.

"You know you liked it," she teased, moving to lean at the wall behind her.

"No I didn't," he protested.

"Why are you so loud?" Robin mumbled as he sat up.

"Kitten kissed him and he's freaking out a bit," Batgirl replied, appearing next to him. She touched the large lump on his forehead, "You ok?"

"I didn't realize a piece of wood that small, could hurt that much," Robin replied, getting up. Batgirl attempted to help him, "I'm fine Bats, really."

"Ok," she rolled her eyes behind her mask and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked, beckoning Jason, "Come on Red, Batman probably already called the police."

"Ok," he muttered, staring at Kitten still.

"Go on, cutie. We'll do this again sometime," she winked.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st<strong>

"Say 'Ohh-Ohh!'" Dick said as he picked up his monkey dressed foster sister.

"Ohh-Ohh! Duck! Ohh-Ohh!" Jackilyn squealed and waved the banana attached to her costume.

"I still say we should have dressed her up in that cute pink and black Batgirl outfit," Bruce said.

"Yes but then we would be letting your ego spread and we don't want that, now do we?" Jason replied. Bruce gave him a glare.

"Come on, Jay!" Dick called as he picked up the plastic pumpkin for Jackilyn.

"Coming!" he called, bounding after his two siblings.

"Trick or Treat!" both Dick and Jason shouted as the door opened. An elderly lady opened the door and smiled at them.

"Can-di!" Jackilyn squealed, waving her hands in the air.

"Say 'please', Jackie Quinn," Dick announced.

"P'ease!" she shouted

"Oh, you are just darling," the old lady smiled and placed a handful of candy in each of their pumpkins, "Now what are you suppose to be?"

"Ma'key!" Jackilyn shouted, "Ohh-Ohh, Aah-Aah!"

"I'm Spiderman," Jason snorted.

"Han Solo," Dick smirked. The old woman smiled back at him before waving goodbye to them.

"Come on!" Jason yelled impatiently, "That house is giving out king-sized Hershey's bars!"

"Coming! Coming!" Dick laughed and followed after his brother.

Harley Quinn huffed angrily as she threw the paper down in front of her boyfriend.

"See what happened? You left our precious baby out in an alleyway and Bruce Freakin' Wayne adopts her! It's going to be so much harder to get her back!" she yelled at him.

"I have a plan, Harles," Joker shrugged, holding up a blueprint of the Wayne manor.

"Oh Mistah Jay!" she squealed and jumped in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>November 4th<strong>

"Ok, Dick you are in charge while Alfred is grocery shopping and I'm out on my date," Bruce said. Alfred had left 10 minutes ago and the billionaire was about to.

"Everything will be fine," Dick huffed and took Jackilyn from him.

"Ok, just let Jason do what he wants. If he does anything wrong, Alfred and I will deal with him later," Bruce said and hugged his oldest ward before leaving.

"Ok Jackie, I'm putting you down for a nap," Dick said to her. Jackilyn just giggled and pulled at his hoodie strings.

"Duck!" she squealed repeatedly until he placed her in her crib.

"Night Jackie," Dick said and started to leave the room.

"Duck!" she started to cry. Dick rolled his eyes as Jackie was difficult everytime they put her down for a nap. The best thing to do was to ignore her and close the door as she would eventually fall asleep, "Duck! Jay! Jay!"

"Dick!" Jason shouted in a panic.

"Jason? Where are you?" he yelled back, rushing to the sound of his voice.

"My bathroom," he called back, his voice sounding like he was crying.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Dick said as he pushed open the door. Jason had a hood over his head and his face was in his hands. He didn't answer, just pulled his hood down. Instead of the usual messy dark red hair, in its place was black hair with a patch of white on the front, "Jason, what did you do?"

"I just wanted to play a joke on Bruce but I can't get it out," Jason sniffed. Dick thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to help him, "I tried bleach but it just made it white!"

"Let me see the directions," Dick said and was tossed the box of _Feria Black Leather Permanent Dye._ "Did you try washing it out?"

"Yes, but it just made it darker!" Jason whined.

"What about using shampoo?" Dick asked with an eyebrow raise.

"…..Maybe," Jason sighed. Dick laughed and motioned for him to put his head over the large sink. Just as Dick turned on the water to get Jason's new hair dye out, a loud bang.

"What was that?" Dick asked, turning off the water. Jason gave him a look and the two snuck out the bathroom and Jason's room.

"Baby? Oh Baby? Where are you?" a familiar disturbing voice crackled.

"Jackie!" Jason whispered and bolted for his sister's room.

"Jason!" Dick muttered and snuck after him quietly and ninja like.

"Hi little boy, why don't you give me my baby and no one gets hurt," another voice said, this one more feminine.

"Stay away from my sister," Jason said, threatening.

"You really think you can take me and Harles, alone?" the clown said, giving Jason an evil smirk.

"He's not alone," Dick voiced. Jason was standing in front of the crib with Jackie using the crib bars to stand up.

"Another little brat," Harley huffed and stormed towards Jackie and Jason. She yanked Jackie out of the crib while shoving Jason to the ground.

"Jay! Duck!" Jackie screamed and started trying to wiggle out of her mother's arms.

"Give her back!" Jason shouted and went to attack Harley but Joker grabbed his legs and swung him into the wall. Dick snuck behind the laughing Harley and yanked the crying Jackie out of her hand.

"Jason!" Dick shouted and started running towards Bruce's study. Jason leapt up and managed to escape the horrible clown's clutches but not without a deep wound in his side. He and his siblings bolted into the study and slammed the door shut. Jason quickly locked it and followed his brother into the secret clock entrance to the cave. As soon as they closed the secret door behind them, Joker and Harley broke open the door.

"Where'd they go?" Joker shouted angrily. Harley pointed to the open window and looked out it. They looked out the window but the boys and their daughter were no were to be seen.

"What do we do now?" Jason huffed, holding his bleeding side.

"Grab your costume," Dick ordered and put Jackie down which she let out a loud noise, protesting.

"Why?" Jason asked but did as he was told, trying to hide the wound from his brother and succeeding.

"The Manor's not safe," Dick replied as he pulled on his own costume.

"What about Jackie?" Jason asked, pulling on his mask.

"Do we have an extra mask?" he muttered as he picked up the emergency phone.

"I'll go find it," Jason said and ran towards the cases of extra fabric.

"_Hello?"_ a british accent said as the phone was picked up.

"Alfred!" Dick shouted, "Don't come back, Joker and Harley got into the Mansion! Jason, Jackie and I are going to Mount Justice."

"Alright Master Richard," Alfred said and wished him luck along with orders to keep Jackilyn safe.

"Mount Justice?" Jason asked as he grabbed an old domino mask of Dick's, "This might fit loosely."

"The only safe place I can think of right now," he replied before putting the mask on the struggling Jackie, "Now, get in the Batmobile."

"Batmobile?" Jason asked but got in it anyway.

"Autopilot: Take us to Mount Justice," Dick commanded when all three of them were strapped in (Jackie sitting on top of Jason). Dick didn't notice the dark red liquid soaking through Jason's costume.

"_Entering Batmobile."_

"Batmobile?" Wally asked as he sat at the table with a plate of M'gann's burnt cookies.

"Don't they usually just use the teleporter?" Artemis pointed out.

"Wally!" Dick shouted, "M'gann! Anyone! I need help!"

"Robin?" Kaldur called, concerned. He, along with everyone else, ran into the garage. Robin was crouching over a body lying on the ground. Jackie was still in the passenger seat, playing with her mask.

"Rob!" Wally shouted and ran to him.

"You've got to help me!" he practically cried while pressing down on his brother's wound as hard as he can.

"What do you need?" Artemis asked quickly, kneeling next to Jason's bloody body.

"Dick?" he whispered, his blue eyes half-closed.

"I'm right here Jay, just hold on," Robin replied before turning to his teammates, "Artemis, keep pressure on the wound. M'gann, call Batman, Martian Manhunter and any one else you can think of. Wally, get the first aid kit. Kaldur, take Jackie and set her down for a nap in my room. Supes, call the Gotham police and tell them Wayne Manor is being broken into by the Joker and Harley Quinn."

"Robin, why don't you go lay down with Jackie? I can help Artemis," Kaldur said as he picked the blonde child up.

"No," Robin said firmly, "I'm staying with my brother."

"Duckie? Jay Ok?" Jackie asked him, not understanding her brother was seriously injured.

"I'm…..fine….Jackie Quinn," Jason said weakly. Jackie seemed to believe it and yawned. Kaldur nodded and ran off to put the sleepy child down.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dick asked, gripping his brother's hand.

"Great, actually. It doesn't even hurt anymore. I'm tired Dickie. Can I sleep in your bed too?" Jason asked, his eyes fluttering.

"No! Jay! Don't go to sleep!" Dick protested, his grip on Jason's hand tightening painfully.

"Why?" he asked, loosing the little color left in his cheeks. Wally was suddenly back and opened the kit. Dick and Artemis quickly pressed down on the wound with gauze but it was quickly bleed through.

"What do we do?" Wally began to panic.

_"Entering 02 Batman, 04 Flash, 08 Green Arrow, 13 Black Canary and Unknown,"_ the computer announced.

"Jason!" Batman wasn't even dressed in his uniform, instead was running toward his two sons in his suit. Alfred was right behind him with a larger first aid kit.

"Bruce?" Jason muttered, his eyes almost closed. Robin now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey Jay," Batman said softly, running his hand through his hair, "You're going to be ok."

"You're lying," Jason pointed out.

"No, you're going to be fine," he said.

"Then…..why are… you….. crying?" the young boy rasped out.

"We're going to help you, Master Jason," Alfred said firmly, stitching up the wound as fast as he could. Artemis, Wally and the other members of the Justice League left the Batfamily alone.

"I….wa-want…you guys….t-to know…..I love…you," Jason managed to get out, blood beginning to leak out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare say your good-byes," Dick replied fiercely, his hand never leaving Jason's.

"I love you too, Jay but you're not dying. Not today, not while I'm alive," Bruce promise and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"He's stitched up, lets take him to the infirmary," Alfred said and helped Bruce gently pick him up.

"Jay?" Dick said after a moment.

"Mhmm?" he answered.

"I love you too," he told him, another tear escaping under his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>November 5th<strong>

"He's fine," Bruce said as he sat down next to his eldest with Jackie in his arms.

"I know. It's just, why didn't he tell me?" Dick asked, turning way from his gaze on the sleeping Jason in the infirmary bed.

"Stop beating your self up," he ordered, moving around Jackie who was trying to climb out of his lap.

"I wasn't worry about him. I didn't think he would get hurt. All I was worried about was Jackie," Dick let out in a very fast and upset huff.

"Richard John Grayson," Bruce scolded, "You are just one person. A very good person who cares for the people he loves. I know that you weren't just worried about Jackie. If you had been, Jason would have been back at the house, dead, but he's not. He's here because you worried about him enough to know it was the right place to take him. Even if you didn't know he was hurt. You are his big brother, Dick, and no matter how hard you try, you will always be worrying about him in the back of your mind. And right now, you're sitting here, worrying that you're not the best brother he needs. That, I would say that makes you one of the best brothers in the world."

"Thanks, Bruce. You're defiantly the best father I could ask for," Dick said and hugged him.

"You two are so sappy," came a tired voice from the bed.

"Jay!" Jackie squealed and waved her hands at Jason.

"Morning Jason," Bruce laughed and placed Jackie next to her youngest brother. She cuddled against his chest. Bruce ruffled his hair.

"I have to ask Jason. What the hell did you do to your hair?" he said, pulling lightly at a lock of white.

"I dyed it black and when I didn't like it, I tried to bleach it back," Jason answered nervously.

"I would punish you but I would feel like a horrible parent," Bruce said before messing Jason's hair up one more time.

"Because letting a 10 and 13 year run around as your sidekicks doesn't make you a bad parent," Black Canary teased as she entered the room.

"We are trained extensively, BC," Dick pointed out.

"Whatever you say," she replied, "Alfred said there was a conference call for Bruce Wayne and Wally is demanding Robin and Red X play video games."

"Ok, I will be back as soon as I can," Bruce said, giving Jackie a kiss on the forehead and ruffling both his sons' hair.

"I'll stay here with Jackie," Jason offered, yawned. Dick nodded and sprinted off to see Wally.

"Jay go night night?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, Jay and Jackie go night night," he answered and not before long, the siblings fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>November 6th<strong>

"Jackie!" Jason whined as he tried to feed her the mushy peas. Jackie held her little hands over her mouth.

"Open up Jackie," the newly black and white haired boy begged.

"No!" she shouted, hitting the spoon away.

"Uggg!" he groaned, "I give up!"

"Give up on what?" Superboy asked as he walked in the room.

"Trying to feed the pain in my butt," Jason replied.

"I'm Conner by the way and you must be Jason," he said. Jason's head shot up and his eyes widened behind his domino mask, "Sorry, superhearing."

"Oh."

"And, Robin said your name multiple times and you said his a few times," he shrugged.

"You can't tell anybody!" Jason hissed.

"Oh we know already," Artemis said as she walked in the door with Wally and Megan, "Robin, or should I say Dick, was pretty loud and so was Jackie."

"Bats is going to kill us," Jason mumbled before going back to trying to get Jackie to eat.

"_Recognize B07 Batgirl._"

"Red X!" a red headed girl shouted and bolted into the kitchen, "Where's Red X?"

"In the morgue," Jason replied gravely. Batgirl gasped and went to transport back to Gotham.

"I hate you," she laughed as she slowly backpedaled.

"Really B?"

"Yes RX,"

"Ok, B."

"Btw, your little kitty friend was looking for you last night," Batgirl teased as she picked up Jackie.

"I don't care," he grumbled.

"Really? Are you so sure about that?" Batgirl laughed. Jason just glared at her, "Why are you blushing then?"

"I am so going to kill you!" he shouted before going to attack her. Suddenly, Robin shoved him to the ground.

"Kill your own girlfriend," Robin said before turning to Batgirl, "Hey B."

"Hey Robin," she smiled at him.

"So you would be Barbara Gordon then," Artemis smirked as the Bat-Couple's faces.

"How did you…?" Dick asked and looked toward Jason.

"They heard us calling each other by first names," he shrugged.

"Bruce is going to kill us," Dick said.

"Yeah well before you die, can you get the brat to eat?" Jason said, handing the spoon and mushed vegetables.

"Hi Jackie," Dick cooed and attempted to feed Jackie but she hit the spoon away.

"Here, let me try!" Megan said but got a face full of mushed peas.

"You guys stink at feeding a baby," Artemis laughed before grabbing a spoon.

"I'd like to see you try," Wally snorted.

"Look Jackie! It's a choo-choo train! It's heading for a tunnel!" Artemis started making train sounds but instead of putting the spoon into the laughing child's mouth, she shoved it into Wally's, "Look! Wally loves it!"

"Ummhmm," Wally said, not swallowing it but pretending to like it at Artemis' pointed look.

"Foo'!" Jackie shouted and happily ate the food from Artemis who had a smug look upon her face

* * *

><p><strong>November 18th<strong>

"Jay!" Jackie called from her spot on the floor to get his attention but the now white and black haired boy was busy playing video games with his brother, "Duck!"

"Not now Jack," Dick replied, not taking his eyes of the flat screen in the entertainment center of Mount Justice.

"Meegan!" she tried to call for the Martian but she was in the kitchen with Superboy, "Supa'boy! Wa'wee! Aw-imus! Ka'dua!"

No one answered the little girl as they were either too far away from her or too busy. Scrunching her face up in an angry pout, Jackie used the table to stand on her wobbly legs. She attempted to take a step but fell back because of her lack of balance. The little girl tried again and this time made a little progress. It took a few minutes of wobbling and falling for her to get the hang of taking a few small steps with the help of the table, but she ended up at the opposite end of where she started.

Pleased with herself, she no longer wanted the attention of her brothers and attempted to walk without the table's help. Managing to stand up by herself, Jackie was only able to take a step before falling on her butt. Letting out a frustrated noise, she tried again and again.

"_Entering 02 Batman_," the computer announced about an hour later. The Caped Crusader walked in in time to see Jackie standing up on her own and wobbling toward him.

"B'ooce!" she squealed before falling halfway toward him.

"Hello Jackie!" He replied and crouched down with a proud grin on his face, "Can you come to me?"

"B'ooce!" Jackie shrieked again and managed to walk the rest of the way to him without falling. Batman lifted her high into the air before bring her close to his chest.

"Did you learn to walk all by yourself?" he cooed.

"P'ay! B'ooce! P'ay!" she giggled, "Jay no p'ay! Duck no p'ay!"

"Boys!" Batman rolled his eyes. Dick and Jason imedianctly paused there game when they heard him, "Were you ignoring your sister?"

"No," Jason scoffed as if that was the craziest idea he had ever heard.

"Really?" Batman didn't believe him for one second. He placed Jackie on the floor, "Go see Dick, Jackie Quinn."

"Duck!" she squealed and began to walk toward him.

"Jackie's walking!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah, I guess she taught herself when the two of you wouldn't play with her," Batman scolded them.

"Uh-ohs. Poopy," Jackie announced with a sniff.

"You two get right on that," Batman said and walked away.

"This is so your fault," Dick blamed Jason as he picked up the stinky baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!Read and Review please!<strong>


	4. Not a Chapter

Hey ya'll!

….Yeah I have no real excuse to not update in so very long. I just didn't know where the story was going and didn't really like my writing. So I'm going to rewrite the story with a few minor changes and one major one.

Jackilyn Quinn will be split into two people for now because I have a great idea for two children of the Joker. So there will be twins, a boy named Jack Junior (JJ) and a girl named Quinn. And Bruce Wayne will still foster the children but not until much later. Plus there will be more scenes while Harley is pregnant instead of me jumping from her finding out to her having her baby. Also Harley will become Harley Quinn gradually.

I'm also going to finish the story before starting to post it so that i can definitely know I will update every week.

I'm really sorry but you'll hopefully see it soon!

iLuVmYeViLpSyChOs


End file.
